Some enterprises that have geographically distributed users store vast amounts of data in a central data center. Some use a content management system and/or application to manage and provide controlled access to content data stored in the data center. However, in some cases users are widely dispersed, for example around the world, and access content management services via network communications, e.g., web services. In some such cases, users may experience slow response due to long network communication lag times, especially when writing large amounts of data to the data center.